Kisses, drabbles
by mizuki-sanSS
Summary: Drabbles de las mejores parejas de Naruto. Contiene SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaIno, KibaHina, NaruSasu y puede que algunos más. SasuSaku; Beso sabor a cerezas. NaruHina; Helado. NaruSaku; ¿Hermanos?. ShikaTema; Beso robado. NejiTen; Inconscientemente KibaIno; Happy Birthday. KibaHina; Ese idiota. NaruSasu: Pocky Game. Capítulo especial: Pocky Game
1. SasuSaku: Cerezas

**Notas de autora: Hola a todos, les dejo un nuevo fanfic con algunos drabbles de las parejitas de Naruto, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 1: SasuSaku; Un beso sabor a cerezas

Se encontraba una pelirosa en una cocina espaciosa, se hallaba cocinando, tenía harina por el pelo, la nariz y una pequeña mancha de nata en la comisura de sus labios, un pelinegro la observaba sentado desde un taburete situado en la isla de la cocina, con su habitual expresión.

-¡He terminado Sasuke-kun!- canturreaba Sakura mientras cogía un trapo y limpiaba la encimera -¡Ahora sólo falta que se termine de enfriar en el frigorífico!- sonreía a la vez que guardaba los utensilios e ingredientes que había utilizado.

-Sakura- la llamó en su habitual tono frío de voz pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro, ella se volteó- ven- hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. La pelirosa obedeció y se acercó a él. Sasuke se puso en pie frente a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la acercó a él, la media sonrisa no se había borrado aún de la cara del pelinegro, apegó su cuerpo totalmente al de Sakura, ella lo miraba ruborizada, el Uchiha lamió la mancha que Sakura tenía junto a su boca, cuando esta hubo desaparecido, se apoderó de su boca en un beso, la chica se puso de puntillas para llegar mejor y rodeó el cuello de él atrayéndolo más, volviendo aquel beso sabor a cerezas más apasionado.

**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que haga alguno más de una pareja no mencionada arriba no tienen dejarme un review abajo y también digan si les gustó, no les gustó, me tiraran tomatazos, etc. **


	2. NaruHina: Helado de Vainilla

**Notas de autora: Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado ajetreada. Muchas gracias por leer el anterior capítulo, espero que este también les guste, no olviden decirme si quieren que ponga otra pareja que no esté anunciada aquí, este es un NaruHina, espero que lo disfruten. No me pase de las 500 palabras, tiene 499 sin contar el título XD**

Capítulo 2: NaruHina; Helado de vainilla

Hinata Hyuga,estaba en su habitual campo de entrenamiento, se encontraba sola, ya que Kiba, Shino y su sensei tuvieron que marcharse. Ella también debía irse, pero de repente escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Aún estás aquí? Es un poco tarde- decía el rubio mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Na-Naruto-kun- ella jugaba con sus dedos- Yo-yo, es que mis compañeros de equipo tuvieron que ir-irse y yo-yo me quede entrenando un poco más- tartamudeaba.

-¡Oh! Bueno, igual que yo. Tengo hambre Hina-chan, 'ttebayo. Voy a ir a comer ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku. ¿Quieres venir?- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_'_'U_…una cita con Naruto-kun, vamos Hinata esta es tu oportunidad'' _Hinata se animaba internamente.

-Yo… pues…- balbuceaba mucho dejando a Naruto confundido hasta que dijo-…sí…-

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos, dattebayo!- respondió enérgicamente el chico.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen pero al llegar vieron que estaba cerrado.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!- Naruto se desilusionó al ver que estaba cerrado. Se acercaron a la puerta. _''Cerrado por vacaciones''_.

-¿Vacaciones? Pero…-

-Na…Naruto-kun- Hinata lo interrumpió

-Bueno…- meditó un momento -¡Vamos a tomar un helado!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo…yo…e-tartamudeaba.

-¡Vamos, Hina-chan!- la sonrisa de Naruto no se desvanecía, inconscientemente tomó la mano de Hinata y tiró de ella. Hinata casi se desmaya al sentir la mano de Naruto tomar la suya, reunió fuerzas y apretó la mano de Naruto, sonrojadísima.

Se dirigieron a un puesto de helados.

-¿Cuál quieres, Hina-chan?- preguntó amigablemente el rubio sin soltar la mano de Hinata.

-Va…vainilla- dijo aun sonrojada.

-Dos helados de vainilla, por favor-

-En seguida- respondió el heladero, les entregó los helados, Naruto los pagó y se dirigieron a una banca que estaba cerca de allí para sentarse. Naruto aún mantenía su mano unida a la de Hinata, aunque no lo dijera, a él empezaba a gustarle esa actitud tímida de la chica. Soltó la mano de ella para empezar a comer aquel helado. Ella lo imitó.

Cuando se terminaron el helado el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar. Naruto miraba a Hinata mientras ella observaba el horizonte, cuando ella se dio cuenta se sonrojó provocando que Naruto sonriera.

Buscó la mano de Hinata y la tomó nuevamente. Hinata se desmayó. Naruto la miró extrañado y pasó un brazo. Al cabo de unos minutos Hinata despertó, en el mismo momento que abrió los ojos un enorme sonrojo surgió, rápidamente se sentó correctamente, desviando la mirada.

-Hina-chan- Naruto la llamó. Ella lo miró aún sonrojada. El rubio sonrió tomó el mentón de la chica con una mano y se acercó a ella, la cual estaba a punto de volverse a desmayar. Unió sus labios a los de ella.

_'' __¿Qué me pasa? ¡Estoy besando a Hinata!''_ dijo Naruto mentalmente.

Naruto intentó separarse, pero un instinto indicó que siguiera. Siguió besándola. Se separó de ella, intentó decir algo pero Hinata ya se había desmayado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza sonriendo.

**Notas finales: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Háganmelo saber por un review, ¡por favor! Próximo capítulo: ¡ShikaTema!**


	3. ShikaTema: Beso Robado

**Notas de autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno al fin ¡he vuelto! Síííí después de tanto tiempo Alex ha conseguido tiempo para actualizar, he estado con exámenes y tareas y nunca me daba el tiempo pero ¡al fin! Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado, me llamo Alexandra, pero me pueden llamar Alex :) Espero que les guste este ShikaTema que tanto he disfrutado escribiendo.**

ShikaTema: Beso robado

Dos ninjas iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a la salida de la villa. Eran Shikamaru y Temari, sí. La chica estaba hablando sobre algo de lo que realmente el shinobi no se estaba enterando.

-¡Hey, vago! ¿Estás escuchándome?- dijo la rubia mientras agitaba las manos por delante de la cara de Shikamaru.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro!– ''_problemática_'' pensó el chico.

Y la tortura continuaba, ella seguía hablándole de un tema del que el seguía sin enterarse. Se había perdido en ella, miraba cómo movía sus delicadas manos, cómo el viento se deslizaba entre su cabello, cómo caminaba, e incluso, cómo sonreía, se perdió también en sus ojos, verde azulado, o azul verdoso... Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y se le había hinchado una vena en la frente.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Sé que no estás oyéndome!- la kunoichi movió las manos frente a él, nuevamente. -¿Quieres despertar ya?- Estaba enamorado de ella y, joder, parecía una niñita.

-¡Shikamaru!- gritó nuevamente Temari.

-¿Qué?- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Cómo qué qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Te pasas el tiempo con la mirada perdida y encima...- volvió a perder el hilo de la conversación.

Un impulso de su pensamiento le pedía que hiciera algo de lo que probablemente después se arrepentiría, sin duda ella lo mandaría a volar con ayuda de su abanico y para colmo Gaara... Pero lo hizo, agarró la muñeca de Temari y la acercó a él, para que así sus labios se unieran, comenzó a besarla con ternura, ella estaba atónita y no podía responder al beso. Se separó de ella, y esperando la mayor ostia del mundo, se quedó parado frente a ella, la cual aún estaba en shock, no daba crédito a lo que él había hecho.

-Shika...maru- no sabían que decir, eran amigos pero... se acababan de besar.

-Oye, que la hokage me necesita, tengo que ordenar unos papeles, nos vemos ''Tem''- y sin decir más como un cobarde huyó.

-Pero...¡SHIKAMARU!-

**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado, próximo capítulo NaruSaku. ¿Me dejáis un review, please? **


	4. Naruaku: Hermanos

**¡Hello! Estoy supermegaultra feliz por sus comentarios, de verdad, muchas gracias y también a los siguen y marcan como favorito mi fic :D Esto provoca que esta autora este felizmente feliz y actualice más rápido. Y sí voy a hacer un DeiIno, el título será 'Flores', bueno, no voy a hacer spoiler jajajaja.**

**ATENCIÓN: SPOILER EN EL COMENTARIO**

**Otro tema que quería comentar... Ha acabado Naruto... :'( (Si no habéis visto el final no leáis el resto del comentario). Una de mis series favoritas y las vuestras... Ya he visto el final y no ha estado mal, aunque casi todos los personajes han cambiado muchísimo (Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba...) y las parejas me gustan aunque pensé que acabaría siendo NaruSaku aunque el SasuSaku y el NaruHina me encanta. ¡Los niños son tan kawai! Bueno a mi no me importaba con quien se quedara cada uno... **

**No me enrollo más, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis gente hermosa!**

NaruSaku: ¿Hermanos?

Era un fresco atardecer en Konoha. Cierta chica de cabello rosa claro andaba por los senderos de la villa, divisó un a un rubio hiperactivo que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella.

-Hola, Naruto ¿cómo estás?- le dijo en forma de saludo.

-Hola, Saku-chan. Estoy genial, acabo de venir de comer ramen y ya he comido mis diécisiete platos diarios, así que, estoy súper bien. ¿Y tú?- respondió felizmente Naruto.

-Cansadísima.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa- le dirigió una sonrisa de las que sólo el sabe hacer. Ella no respondió.

Naruto a veces podía ser la persona más amable y linda del mundo, siempre y cuando no se trate de ramen, claro. Caminaban en silencio. La mano de Naruto rozó la de Sakura y él aprovechó la ocasión para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella. La miró y ella bajo la mirada, sonrojada. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa con las manos firmemente unidas.

-Emm... Naruto- se puso enfrente de él.

-¿Qué?- la observo mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos -Oh- soltó su mano de la de ella.

-No es eso, baka.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Te molesta?

-No- _'Sakura es como mi hermana, pero... creo que yo aun estoy enam...' _

-No entiendes nada, baka- la voz de ella interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio.

-¿Entender qué?

-Baka- musitó antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y unió sus labios con los de él. El chico se sorprendió al principio, pero después comenzó a corresponder aquel beso. El primer beso de ambos, de los casi ¿hermanos?

**Notas finales: ¿Qué les pareció? No sé si me quedo bien o mal porque he estado algo desanimada estos días pero decidí actualizar... Espero sus reviews, muchísimas gracias por leer. Próximo capítulo: NejiTen. ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! No olviden decirme si quieren que añada otra pareja o que haga otro de las parejas ya subidas, no sé todo lo que piensen pueden ponérmelo en sus comentarios. **

**Y de verdad ¡muchas gracias, dattebayo!**


End file.
